


if history begins with us

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Translation, caspian exists at the same time as the pevensie's are kings and queens, not for ed and caspian tho, suspian
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Małżeństwo Kaspiana i Zuzanny zostało zaaranżowane. Jakoś po drodze do niego wszystko się zmienia.





	if history begins with us

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if history begins with us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378420) by [littletrenchcoatangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletrenchcoatangel/pseuds/littletrenchcoatangel). 



> Ostatnio odświeżyłam Narnię i widmo tej pary znów mnie nawiedziło. Przepiękna książka, przepiękny film, przepiękne opowiadanie. Mam nadzieję, że tłumaczenie jest łatwe w odbiorze, ale i tak zapewne są w nim jakieś błędy, których nie byłam w stanie wyłapać, więc jeśli je znajdziecie, czujcie się swobodnie z wytknięciem mi ich ;)  
> Miłego czytania.

Nazywa się Kaspian.  
  
_Książę_ Kaspian, tak jak ty, tylko że jego tytuł niesie ze sobą większy ciężar - ostatecznie on nie jest jednym z czworga.  
  
Obserwujesz ze swojego balkonu, jak prowadzi Zuzannę przez ogrody, targają tobą dziwne emocje, gdy kładzie swoją dłoń na jej talii.  
  
Żywiołowo gestykuluje, jakby opowiadał porywające historie o przygodach i bohaterstwie, a ty nawet z tej odległości możesz dostrzec, że Zuzanna uśmiecha się tylko dlatego, iż tego się od niej oczekuje.  
  
\- To takie niesprawiedliwe! - woła potem Łucja, kiedy oboje oddalacie się od dworu, aby pomóc panu Tumnusowi zająć się końmi. - Dlaczego Zuzanna ma wyjść za mąż?  
  
\- Chodzi o politykę - mówisz jej. - Zuzanna może mieć dzieci. Ty nie możesz. Póki co nie ma sensu wysyłać cię na drugi koniec świata.  
  
\- To obrzydliwe - mówi Łucja, po czym wybucha śmiechem.

 

 

 

 

Kręcą się wokół siebie od miesięcy, spędzając czas tylko w swoim towarzystwie, nim Zuzanna pozwala komukolwiek z was poznać swojego zalotnika.  
  
Łucja łasi się do niego w ten sam sposób, w jaki łasi się do całej reszty, a Kaspian wydaje się w równej mierze oczarowany jej dziecięcym wdziękiem.  
  
\- Obiecuję, że przywiozę ci prezenty, kiedy znów was odwiedzę - słyszysz, jak mówi pewnego dnia, gdy bezcelowo przemierzasz komnaty, które zwykłeś nazywać domem. - Wystarczająco, żeby wypełnić cały pokój.  
  
To miłe, myślisz, zapuszczając się głębiej w zamek. Kaspian nie musi czarować twojej rodziny - małżeństwo dojdzie do skutku bez względu na to, jak wszyscy będą się czuć - ale jednak to robi.  
  
Zuzanna stwierdza, że jest interesujący, bo odpowiada jej definicji zagadki.  
  
\- Jest taki dziwny - słyszysz jej szept do Łucji pewnego wieczoru, kiedy wasza trójka odpoczywa w olbrzymiej bibliotece. - Małżeństwo jest zaaranżowane, a mimo to on chyba próbuje mnie zdobyć!  
  
\- Może nie chce, abyś czuła się niechciana - mamroczesz, nie chcąc, żeby usłyszała.  
  
Dziewczęta chichoczą, a ty odchodzisz, zanim próbują przyłączyć cię do swojego plotkarskiego kółeczka.  
  
  
  
  
Kaspian nie przypada Piotrowi do gustu, ale nikogo to nie zaskakuje.  
  
\- Jestem królem! - oświadcza pewnego dnia, kiedy naradzacie się na temat wyjścia Zuzanny za mąż. - Nie można tak po prostu wżenić się w moją rodzinę bez mojej zgody!  
  
\- Tak będzie najlepiej dla królestwa - mówisz mu. - Będziemy mogli stworzyć sojusz z Telmarami.  
  
\- To nie jest…  
  
\- To _właśnie jest_ nasz cel, Piotrze - przerywasz mu. - Sojusz da Narnii nadzieję. Ta kraina ma już dosyć wojen. Naprawdę chcesz wpędzić ją w kolejną tylko po to, żeby udowodnić swoją dostojność?  
  
Cała rada milknie na te słowa, a Piotr wybiega z komnaty niczym burza, zanim cokolwiek więcej zostaje powiedziane.  
  
Wreszcie decyzja zostaje podjęta. Zuzanna ma wyjść za Kaspiana za dwa lata, a oni mają dostać wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby lepiej się poznać i przygotować na to wydarzenie.  
  
Piotr odmawia zaprzyjaźnienia się z mężczyzną, wysiłki Kaspiana nie mają tu znaczenia, ale podsłuchujesz Łucję i Zuzannę, jak pewnego razu mówią mu, że "Piotr chce dobrze”.  
  
  
  
  
Tak jak się tego spodziewałeś, Kaspian odnajduje cię przechadzającego się po lochach.  
  
\- Wasza Wysokość - mówi. - Wydaje mi się, że mnie unikasz.  
  
\- Nie - zapewniasz go, a potem uśmiechasz się. - Ja unikam wszystkich.  
  
Odpowiada ci uśmiechem i śmieje się. - Czy wszystko w porządku, Wasza Wysokość?  
  
\- Proszę - mówisz cicho, twój głos odbija się o kamienne ściany korytarza. - Mów mi Ed.  
  
\- A więc Ed - odrzeka.  
  
\- Tak, wszystko w porządku - odpowiadasz, gestem wskazując mu, aby dołączył do ciebie na czas spaceru. - Wierzę, iż Zuzanna jest szczęśliwa.  
  
Na dosłownie moment jego twarz tężeje. - Raczej tak - mówi. - Mam taką nadzieję.  
  
\- Uwierz mi - zapewniasz go. - Wiedziałbyś, gdyby była nieszczęśliwa.  
  
\- Mogę wypowiadać się swobodnie? - pyta cię, a twoje oczy robią się wielkie.  
  
\- Oczywiście - odrzekasz. - Wkrótce będziemy rodziną.  
  
Przez chwilę milczy, utrzymując tempo, kiedy przechadzacie się po salach. Po paru minutach znów słyszysz jego głos.  
  
\- Czuję się, jakbym nadal nie wiedział zbyt wiele o twojej siostrze - przyznaje, a ty odwracasz się ku niemu w zaskoczeniu.  
  
\- Spędziłem z nią tyle czasu - kontynuuje, nagle pełen słów, które musi z siebie wyrzucić. - A nie wiem o niej prawie nic. Nie znam jej ulubionego koloru, ulubionej potrawy. Nie mam pojęcia, czy woli białe czy czerwone róże i czy, daj Boże, traktuje mnie jak coś więcej niż tylko istotę, którą należy zbadać.  
  
\- Żółty - mówisz mu. - Kocha jagody. Preferuje lilie zamiast róż, a tak długo, jak cię bada, robi to z uwagą. A to dobrze, uwierz mi.  
  
Uśmiecha się do ciebie, ale wtem pochyla głowę. - Wybacz mi - rzecze, a ciebie zaskakuje to, iż przepełnia go poczucie winy. - Nie chciałem mówić źle o mojej narzeczonej.  
  
Te słowa powodują twój śmiech, który rozbrzmiewa wokół was echem w tej niewielkiej przestrzeni. - Proszę cię - śmiejesz się. - Jest moją siostrą. Gdybyś nie mógł mówić o niej źle w mojej obecności, nie mógłbyś już nigdy tak o niej powiedzieć, a to nas wszystkich doprowadziłoby do szaleństwa.  
  
Mruga, a potem wybucha śmiechem. Kontynuujecie spacer po komnatach przez kolejne parę godzin.  
  
\- Chciałbym spędzać z tobą więcej czasu, Edmundzie, jeśli tylko zezwolisz na moje towarzystwo - oznajmia, gdy jeden z was zostaje zawołany. Na te słowa twoje serce wykonuje spektakularny skok. - Tylko ty jeden ze swojego rodzeństwa nie mówisz ze mną o polityce. Oprócz Łucji - poprawia się. - Ale ona zadaje mnóstwo pytań na temat małżeństwa.  
  
\- Byłoby mi miło - odpowiadasz mu głosem o wiele niższym niż zamierzałeś.  
  
Kaspian uśmiecha się, co wydaje się obietnicą.  
  
  
  
  
Spędzacie razem dużo czasu, zarówno w grupach, jak i sami, a ty zaczynasz widzieć w starszym księciu swojego przyjaciela i powiernika. Przez jakiś czas walczysz ze swoimi uczuciami, martwiąc się nie tylko o siebie, ale i o Zuzannę i chociaż wiesz, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie, zaczynasz pragnąć więcej czasu dla was obu. Kiedy z nim jesteś, chcesz jak najdłużej z nim zostać, a kiedy nie ma go z tobą, obezwładnia cię pragnienie wezwania go do siebie.  
  
Rozumie cię w sposób, w jaki inni nie potrafią, a rozmowa z nim przychodzi ci tak łatwo, że czasem prosisz go o rady. Wydaje się znajdować przyjemność w twoim towarzystwie, co niezmiernie cię cieszy, a czasem stres królewskiego życia cię opuszcza i istniejecie tylko wy dwaj.  
  
\- Lubię spędzać z tobą czas - wyznaje pewnego dnia Kaspian, kiedy wybieracie się poza mury zamku na przejażdżkę po lesie. - W pewnym sensie jesteś dla mnie bratem.  
  
W tym momencie coś w twoim sercu pęka.  
  
  


  
W jednym z pierwszych miesięcy drugiego roku organizujesz bal maskowy, aby uczcić zbliżające się zaślubiny.  
  
Od początku wiedziałeś, że nic dobrego nie wyjdzie z twoich prób zdobycia Kaspiana - chociaż nie do końca się starałeś - a bal tylko potwierdza twoją teorię, iż twoim przeznaczeniem jest życie w samotności i nieszczęściu.  
  
Tańczysz, kiedy się tego od ciebie oczekuje, rozmawiasz z każdym dygnitarzem, z którym powinieneś, a gdy tylko zyskujesz taką szansę, uciekasz schodami na wewnętrzny balkon i stąd obserwujesz całą zabawę. Ucisk w twojej klatce piersiowej i gardle lżeje, a ty podziwiasz tańczące pary i tęsknisz za czymś, czego nigdy nie będziesz mógł mieć.  
  
\- Król przyszedł, aby oglądać taniec swoich podwładnych - mówi nieznany ci głos, a ty podskakujesz.  
  
\- Wybacz, Wasza Wysokość - kontynuuje głos, gładki jak jedwab i szorstki jak drewno, a ty czujesz jak twoja klatka piersiowa wznosi się i opada przez głęboki oddech, który musisz wziąć.  
  
\- Pokaż się - mówisz i wtedy z cienia wyłania się wysoka postać w ciemnych ubraniach.  
  
\- Kim jesteś? - pytasz, ale postać potrząsa głową.  
  
\- To kłóciłoby się z celem maski, czyż nie? - odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie. Coś dziwnego jest w sposobie, w jaki formuje słowa, jakby były zabarwione akcentem, ale jest to tak subtelne, że nie jesteś w stanie go określić.  
  
\- Wiesz, kim jestem - oświadczasz.  
  
\- Tak - przyznaje nieznajomy, a ty uznajesz, że to jest to prawdopodobnie mężczyzna. - Jesteś moim królem.  
  
\- Nie dziś - szepczesz i opierasz ramiona o balustradę, spoglądając w dół na zajęte tańcem osoby. - Dzisiaj jestem po prostu Edmundem.  
  
\- A więc Edmund - mówi nieznajomy, a ty domyślasz się, że uśmiecha się pod swoją maską, zakrywającą całą jego twarz.  
  
\- Więc jak powinienem cię nazywać? - pytasz po chwili, kiedy przyłącza się do ciebie i również przygląda się tłumowi poniżej was.  
  
\- Chyba pozwolę ci zadecydować samemu - odrzeka.  
  
Przez chwilę się zastanawiasz, ale nie potrafisz nic wymyślić. - Cień - mówisz wreszcie.  
  
Nieznajomy śmieje się, co brzmi i znajomo, i obco, a ty uśmiechasz się na ten dźwięk.  
  
\- Jak na króla - rzecze. - jesteś zaskakująco mało kreatywny.  
  
\- Jestem trzeci w linii - przypominasz mu. - Nie muszę być kreatywny.  
  
\- Pozwolę sobie być innego zdania - mówi nieznajomy, ale tak czy siak się śmieje.  
  
  
  
Nieznajomy dotrzymuje ci towarzystwa przez większość nocy, komentujecie ludzi na parkiecie, a wraz z upływem nocy ty czujesz się coraz bardziej i bardziej zauroczony jego osobą.  
  
\- Kim jesteś? - pytasz i czujesz, że nie zależy ci na niczym innym tak bardzo jak na imieniu tego mężczyzny. Chcesz, aby je wyznał, chcesz rozkazać mu to jako król, ale wiesz, iż to zniszczyłoby wszystko - tę magię, ten nastrój, sposób, w jaki twoje ramię czasem dotyka jego i twoja skóra płonie w tym miejscu. To wszystko jest idealne, jak ze snu. Nigdy nie poznałeś kogoś, kto rozumiałby cię tak dobrze, może oprócz Kaspiana, a teraz, w tę noc, która obiecywała tyle nieszczęścia, znalazłeś tego kogoś w nieznajomym. Nieznajomym, którego, jak sobie uświadamiasz, możesz już nigdy nie zobaczyć.  
  
\- Proszę - kontynuujesz, kiedy mężczyzna wciąż nic nie mówi, a ty ze wszystkich sił starasz się nie sięgnąć ku niemu dłonią. Potem ciszej mówisz - Też musisz to czuć.  
  
\- Czuję - wyznaje nieznajomy również szeptem. - Ale jestem już komuś obiecany.  
  
Kiedy odwraca się do ciebie, jego oczy, jedyna część jego twarzy, którą możesz ujrzeć, są wypełnione żalem. - Przykro mi, Edmundzie.  
  
Z dołu Łucja nawołuje do tańca i toastu za szczęśliwą parę.  
  
\- Chyba nas wzywają - mówi nieznajomy, wskazując gestem na inny świat pod waszymi stopami.  
  
\- Proszę - odzywasz się ponownie i tym razem zbierasz się na odwagę, aby go dotknąć, chwytając go za ramię, kiedy zaczyna odchodzić. - Czy jeszcze cię zobaczę?  
  
Na chwilę zastygacie, a potem czujesz, jak coś się zmienia.  
  
\- Zamknij oczy - mówi nieznajomy, a ty robisz to jeszcze zanim jesteś w stanie to przemyśleć.  
  
Twoja skóra mrowi. Ręce drżą. Miękkie dłonie unoszą maskę z twojej twarzy i nim otwierasz je w szoku, czujesz delikatny nacisk na swoich ustach.  
  
Nie jest to pocałunek, jeszcze nie, to tylko palce. Nieznajomy - twój Cień - muska opuszkami palców twoją dolną wargę, a twój chwiejny oddech sprawia, że rozchylasz usta, na co nieznajomy odskakuje.  
  
\- Nie odchodź - szepczesz z zamkniętymi oczami. Ostrożnie, na ślepo wyciągasz rękę, a twoje serce rośnie, gdy mężczyzna łapie ją w swoją własną.  
  
\- Powinienem - mówi, ale się nie rusza.  
  
\- Kaspian! - krzyczy Zuzanna, a echo jej głosu dociera do twojego galopującego jak szalone serca. - Zatańcz ze mną!  
  
\- Edmund? - woła krótko potem Łucja.  
  
\- Naprawdę musimy iść - mówi nieznajomy.  
  
\- Wiem - odpowiadasz. Krew dudni ci ogłuszająco w uszach, a ty słyszysz pomrukiwania, które powstają poniżej was z powodu twojej nieobecności.  
  
Powinieneś iść, wiesz to, ale nie chcesz kończyć ten chwili. Musisz mocno zaciskać powieki, by nie przestraszyć swojego Cienia, by nie odszedł.  
  
\- Edmund - szepcze twój Cień, a przestrzeń między wami staje się coraz mniejsza.  
  
\- Proszę - odszeptujesz trzeci i ostatni raz. Twoje palce zaciskają się na jego.  
  
Twój następny oddech zostaje przerwany przez jego usta.  
  
Nagle świat staje się jasny. Nie ma fajerwerków ani dzwonków ani niczego, czym przejmują się twoje siostry, jest tylko światło. Jest tak jakby z twojej duszy zdjęto ciężar, jakby skaza Białej Czarownicy, którą nosisz, stała się tylko przelotnym wspomnieniem, a ty nagle jesteś znów _cały,_  ludzki.  
  
Kiedy się odsuwa, ty próbujesz go złapać, pochylasz się ku niemu, ale nie otwierasz oczu.  
  
Ostrożnie zsuwa twoją maskę na twoją twarz, a ty przebiegasz językiem po swojej dolnej wardze, jak gdyby goniąc za jego smakiem. Twój Cień smakuje cynamonem i solą, i radością.  
  
\- Przykro mi, Edmundzie - szepcze przy twojej szczęce, czujesz na niej jego dotyk. - Musisz to wiedzieć.

Kiedy wreszcie pozwalasz sobie na otwarcie oczu, obok ciebie nikogo nie ma, a tłum na dole podziwia Zuzannę i Kaspiana, tańczących bez masek, przemierzających lekko salę.  
  
  
  
  
Potem widzisz Kaspiana zaledwie parę razy. Zazwyczaj jest zajęty planami zaślubin, a gdy tak obserwujesz go z oddali, wydaje ci się, że coś targa jego duszą. Jego uśmiech wydaje się wymuszony, jego relacje z Zuzanną mniej beztroskie niż wcześniej.  
  
Kiedy z nim rozmawiasz, przyznaje, iż martwi się, że on i Zuzanna mogą się tak naprawdę nie kochać, a ty możesz tylko położyć rękę na jego ramieniu i się uśmiechnąć.  
  
\- Kto potrzebuje miłości, skoro może mieć takich przyjaciół jak mnie? - żartujesz, a jego uśmiech, kiedy już go dostrzegasz, jest pełen bólu.  
  
  
  
  
Gdy zaczyna się zima, a twoje urodziny się zbliżają, organizujesz kolejny bal maskowy.  
  
Twoje rodzeństwo jest mocno skonsternowane, kiedy zapraszasz te same osoby, które zaprosiłeś na bal z okazji zaręczyn, ale gdy mówisz im, że zależy ci na wzmacnianiu sojuszy, odpuszczają.  
  
Tańczysz chyba pierwszy raz od dekad, w taki i owaki sposób, za każdym razem z inną kobietą, a potem zostajesz porwany w wir czarnej tkaniny i bez ostrzeżenia poprowadzony w odosobniony kąt pomieszczenia.  
  
\- Edmund - szepce twój Cień.  
  
Przez chwilę wpatrujesz się w niego, po czym na twoich ustach pojawia się uśmiech.  
  
\- Nie poznałem cię - mówisz mu. - Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz wyglądać tak… pięknie.  
  
Twój Cień śmieje się, obracając się raz, aby pokazać ci swoją wspaniałą suknię a kiedy znów stoicie twarzą w twarz, on łapie cię za dłoń.  
  
Z boku to musi wyglądać, jakbyś po prostu spędzał czas z kobietą. Jesteś wdzięczny za spokój, na jaki możesz sobie pozwolić. Takie rzeczy nie są tutaj tak niebezpieczne jak tam, w Anglii, ale nie są też tak powszechne, jakbyś sobie tego życzył.  
  
\- Dla ciebie wszystko, mój królu - mówi Cień.  
  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą - odpowiadasz mu po jakimś czasie. - Dziwnie jest tęsknić za kimś, kogo nawet się nie zna.  
  
Nieznajomy podchodzi bliżej, kładąc dłoń na twoim karku. - Znasz mnie, Edmundzie - oświadcza. - Tak jak ja znam ciebie. Jestem twoim Cieniem. Znamy sie lepiej niż ktokolwiek na tym świecie mógłby sobie to wymarzyć.  
  
\- Dlaczego nie mogę cię ujrzeć? - pytasz.  
  
\- To nie jest bezpieczne - odrzeka.  
  
\- Moglibyśmy gdzieś pójść - błagasz go. - Tylko my dwaj.  
  
\- Akurat ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie ma takiego miejsca w tym królestwie, gdzie możemy być naprawdę sami.  
  
Nieoczekiwanie czujesz na swoich policzkach łzy. Wiesz, że twój Cień mówi prawdę, ale to wciąż _boli_ , cholernie, w sposób, w jaki nic nie bolało, odkąd zostałeś dzieckiem wezwanym przez śmierć.  
  
\- Spotkajmy się gdzieś - mówisz mu. - Proszę. Załóż maskę, skoro musisz. Ale proszę - nie mogę znieść myśli widywania cię tylko w ciemnych zakątkach.  
  
Unosi dłoń w rękawiczce, by wytrzeć twój policzek, a ty nie możesz powstrzymać się od przylgnięcia do tego dotyku.  
  
\- Nigdy nie czułem czegoś takiego w stosunku do nikogo - wyznajesz.  
  
\- Ani ja - mówi. - Ale ja wciąż jestem…  
  
\- Obiecany komuś innemu - kończysz. - Wiem.  
  
Stoicie tak przez chwilę, tak blisko siebie, iż możecie oddychać wspólnym powietrzem, a wtem Łucja i Zuzanna zaczynają nawoływać do tańca.  
  
\- Twoje siostry mają niezdrową obsesję na punkcie tańczenia - szepcze twój Cień, a ty śmiejesz się przez łzy.  
  
\- Zatańcz ze mną - mówisz. - Proszę?  
  
\- Oczywiście - odpowiada. - Musiałeś tylko zapytać.  
  
  
  
Ujmujesz jego dłoń i prowadzisz go na otwartą przestrzeń w centrum sali, natychmiast słyszycie szepty i plotki, które od razu tworzą osoby o ciętym języku.  
  
Kiedy tańczycie, czujecie się jak jedyni ludzie w pomieszczeniu. Chcesz go pocałować, nawet teraz, tutaj, ale wiesz, że nie możesz.  
  
Gdy wasz taniec dobiega końca, twój Cień musi iść.  
  
\- Spotkajmy się w północnym punkcie rzeki - mówi ci w pośpiechu, łapiąc twoje ręce w swoje. - W południe za tydzień.  
  
Kiedy potem zauważasz wirujących przez salę Kaspiana i Zuzannę, już nie boli cię to tak jak wcześniej.  
  
  
  
  
O romansie Zuzanny dowiadujesz się tego samego dnia, którego masz spotkać się ze swoim Cieniem.

  
Patrzysz, jak prowadzi przez ogrodowy labirynt nieznanego ci dostojnika, tak jak wiele razy robiła to z Kaspianem, a kiedy widzisz jak się całują, każda cząstka ciebie wypełnia się wściekłością.  
  
\- Jak _mogłaś_? - pytasz ją potem, gdy siedzi próżno i czesze swoje włosy.  
  
\- Jak mogłam _co_ , Edmundzie? Używaj słów.  
  
\- Wiesz cholernie dobrze,  _co_ \- krzyczysz. - Co pomyślałaby Matka?  
  
Jej lustrzane odbicie spogląda na ciebie. - Nie ma jej tu, Edmundzie.  
  
\- Jak mogłaś zdradzić tak królestwo?  
  
\- To nie jest zdrada - mówi. - Poślubię Kaspiana, już w to lato.  
  
\- A co z twoim kochankiem? Będziesz go widywać?  
  
\- Kocham go, Edmundzie. Nie zrozumiałbyś.  
  
\- Wiem, jak to jest kogoś kochać - mówisz jej, warcząc przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Wiem, jak to jest, kiedy pragniesz czegoś, czego nie możesz mieć.  
  
\- Ile razy mam ci mówić, Edmundzie? To, co czułeś to królowej, nie było…  
  
\- Nie chodzi o nią! - krzyczysz, a Zuzanna podskakuje, bo brzmisz pozytywnie _dziko._ _  
_ _  
_ \- A więc o kogo? - pyta i przez chwilę jest znów starą Zuzanną - tą, z którą mogłeś porozmawiać; tą, której mogłeś ufać.  
  
\- To nie ma znaczenia - odpowiadasz, bo tylko to możesz zrobić. - I tak nic z tego nie będzie.  
  
\- Jesteś królem - przypomina ci. - Możesz poślubić kogo tyl…  
  
\- Nie mogę - przerywasz jej. - Wiesz, że nie mogę. Poza tym ja… ja tak czy siak nie mógłbym poślubić tej osoby. Jest już komuś obiecana.  
  
\- Więc ty możesz sobie biegać z kimś po kątach? Ale kiedy ja to robię, to…  
  
\- Jesteś królową, Zuzanno! Musisz być odpowiedzialna!  
  
\- Wszyscy musimy, Edmundzie! Ale dlaczego mielibyśmy poświęcić nasze szczęście dla dobra królestwa?  
  
\- Bo to nasz obowiązek - odrzekasz jej i stoisz tam przez chwilę, twoje złamane serce nie pozwala ci się ruszyć.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prędko uciekasz nad rzekę, aby się nie spóźnić.  
  
Kiedy trafiasz na miejsce waszego spotkania, stajesz na krawędzi urwiska i obserwujesz las.  
  
\- Zaczynałem już myśleć, że nie przyjdziesz - słyszysz czyjś głos za sobą i odwracasz się, aby ujrzeć znajomą zamaskowaną postać, opierającą się o drzewo. W pobliżu, na skraju światła słonecznego, rozłożono piknik.  
  
Uśmiechasz się, podchodząc do mężczyzny bliżej, aż możesz przytulić go mocno.  
  
\- Witaj, Edmundzie - mówi ze śmiechem. Przestaje, kiedy odsuwa się nieco i widzi twoje łzy.  
  
\- Co się stało, mój królu? Nie cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz?  
  
\- Cieszę się - odpowiadasz szybko. - Cieszę, oczywiście. Po prostu…  
  
\- Powiedz, o co chodzi - szepcze, ujmując dłonią twój policzek. - Cokolwiek mi powiesz, pozostanie między nami. Przysięgam.  
  
\- Chodzi o Zuzannę - mówisz po chwili namysłu. - Ona… Ona spotyka się z kimś w sekrecie. A już niedługo ma poślubić księcia Kaspiana.  
  
Twój Cień kamienieje, całe jego ciało zastyga.  
  
\- Jesteś pewien? - pyta.  
  
Kiwasz głową. - Widziałem ich razem. Mówiła, że go kocha.  
  
\- Nie czuje tego do swojego narzeczonego?  
  
\- Nie - odrzekasz. - Wychodzi za niego tylko dla dobra królestwa.  
  
\- I rzeczywiście zamierza to zrobić?  
  
\- Tak - odpowiadasz. - Wie, że to jej obowiązek. Nawet jeśli wciąż szuka swojego własnego szczęścia.  
  
\- Ten… Kaspian - mówi. - Czy on kocha Zuzannę?  
  
Potrząsasz głową, niezdolny rozmawiać o nim ze swoim Cieniem.  
  
\- Może powinieneś powiedzieć mu o jej romansie - stwierdza cicho. - Żeby mogli odwołać ślub.  
  
\- To złamałoby mu serce - szepczesz. - A między naszymi królestwami wybuchłaby wojna.  
  
\- A czyż nie złamałoby to jego serca, gdyby dowiedział się o tym później, kiedy już będzie połączony z nią małżeństwem zbudowanym na kłamstwach?  
  
Dopiero po chwili kiwasz głową, bardzo powoli.  
  
\- Skoro Kaspian jest twoim przyjacielem i zależy ci na nim tak, jak się wydaje, chyba powinieneś mu powiedzieć. Na pewno łatwiej jest usłyszeć to z ust przyjaciela niż nieznajomego. Ale już koniec - mówi, gdy ponownie kiwasz głową. - Nie jesteśmy tu po to, aby dyskutować o polityce i podłych romansach. Przyniosłem ci cały kosz świeżych owoców i nalegam, żeby zostać tu, nim nie zjemy wszystkiego.  
  
Prowadzi cię w stronę pikniku, podaje rękę, pomagając ci usiąść, a ty jesteś niesamowicie skonsternowany, kiedy wyjmuje długi pas czarnej tkaniny.  
  
\- Co to? - pytasz.  
  
\- Nie mogę rozkoszować się owocami z maską na twarzy - odpowiada. - Więc znalazłem rozwiązanie. Zawiążę ten materiał, aby zakrywał ci oczy i abyś nie mógł ujrzeć mojej twarzy, a wtedy obaj będziemy mogli cieszyć się dniem.  
  
Uśmiechasz się z rozbawieniem, ale zgadzasz się - tylko dlatego, że burczy ci w brzuchu na myśl o tak dobrym posiłku.  
  
  
  
  
Przez jakiś czas leżycie we dwóch, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem, co znów łamie twoje serce, bo wiesz, iż nie będzie tak zawsze.  
  
Karmi cię kawałkami owoców, śmiejąc się, kiedy zgadywanie “co to może być” wychodzi ci okropnie źle, a ty nienawidzisz się za to, co czujesz do kogoś, kogo nigdy nie będziesz mógł mieć.  
  
Wszystko jest bajeczne, dopóki nagle nie słyszycie końskiego rżenia i twojego wykrzyczanego imienia, które odbija się echem po lesie.  
  
\- To Łucja - uświadamiasz sobie i zaczynasz panikować. Nie widzisz i boisz się, że ktoś zobaczy cię razem z twoim Cieniem. To byłoby gorsze niż reprymenda - jego sytuacja mogłaby być beznadziejna, znalazłby się w niebezpieczeństwie. Przeraża cię to, że nie martwisz się o to, co to znaczy dla jego prawdziwej tożsamości, ale teraz cię to nie obchodzi.  
  
\- Może powinieneś się ukryć? - pytasz, ale jest już za późno.  
  
\- Edmund! - woła Łucja, a ty słyszysz zbliżającego się konia. - To Zuzanna, chodź szybko!  
  
Słyszysz kopyta konia na polanie i już wiesz, że cię ujrzała. Zrywasz oślepiający cię kawałek materiału, mając nadzieję, że go nie zauważyła, i patrzysz tylko w jej kierunku.  
  
Z dziwnym uśmiechem przygląda się tobie leżącemu na trawie. Po chwili się odzywa.  
  
\- Kaspian? - mówi, a twoje serce przestaje bić.  
  
Kiedy się odwracasz i podążasz za jej wzrokiem, widzisz za sobą Kaspiana ze spojrzeniem przerażonej łani.  
  
Nie możesz oddychać. Nie możesz mówić. Czujesz, jakby każda cząsteczka twojego już i tak roztrzaskanego serce pękała na nowo, rozrywając cię od środka. Boisz się odezwać, ponieważ masz w gardle gulę wielkości szafy.  
  
Dzięki Bogu, Łucja robi to za ciebie.  
  
\- Obydwaj - mówi. - Chodźcie szybko. Chodzi o Zuzannę. Chce odwołać ślub.  
  
Nie dostajesz dość czasu na przemyślenie tego wszystkiego, ale jesteś za to wdzięczny. Szybko wspinasz się na swojego konia i podążasz za Łucją do zamku, Kaspian cwałuje na swoim własnym rumaku za wami.  
  
Kiedy docieracie na miejsce, okazuje się, że jest to strefa wojny.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gdy wchodzicie do pokoju, Zuzanna rzuca w ciebie talerzem, a ty ledwie go unikasz.  
  
\- Mam dość, Piotrze! - krzyczy, a ty uświadamiasz sobie, iż celowała w twojego brata, który stoi niedaleko. - To nie jest życie, jakiego chciałam! _Nie chcę_ wychodzić za Kaspiana!  
  
Piotr odkrzykuje jej, chociaż ty nic nie słyszysz, bo Kaspian podchodzi do ciebie od tyłu, a jego palce delikatnie muskają twoją dłoń.  
  
\- W porządku, Piotrze - przerywa twojemu starszemu bratu i większość znajdujących się w pokoju osób odwraca się ku niemu w szoku.  
  
\- Ale sojusz…  
  
\- Jest silny - przerywa znowu Kaspian. - Nie musimy zawierać małżeństwa, aby zapewnić naszym królestwom pokój. Podpiszemy traktat.  
  
\- Małżeństwo jest…  
  
\- Oczywiście nie tym, czego chcą obie strony - kontynuuje książę, a ty nie możesz powstrzymać się przed niewielkim uśmiechem, kiedy widzisz narastającą złość Piotra. - Nie powinniśmy poświęcać naszego szczęścia dla dobra królestwa, jeśli nie musimy tego robić.  
  
Zuzanna zgadza się z nim, unosząc groźnie talerz, gdy Piotr zerka w jej kierunku.  
  
\- Nie chcesz poślubić Zuzanny? - pyta Łucja, a ty drżysz nieco, kiedy wychodzi zza twoich pleców.  
  
\- Nie z powodu Zuzanny - zapewnia ją Kaspian, a kiedy odwraca się do twojej starszej siostry, ta kiwa głową w zrozumieniu. - Po prostu ja… - zaczyna i cichnie. Twojej uwadze nie uchodzi fakt, iż unika spojrzenia na ciebie.  
  
Zuzanna uśmiecha się do niego smutno z drugiej strony pomieszczenia. - Kochasz kogoś innego - zgaduje.  
  
Kaspian kiwa głową uroczyście. - Ta zniewaga nie była zamierzona - mówi. - Nie miałem nad tym kontroli.  
  
\- Wciąż obstaję przy małżeństwie - mamrocze Piotr. - Chcę upewnić się, że pokój będzie trwał jeszcze długo po naszej śmierci.  
  
\- Czy osoba… osoba, którą kochasz, pochodzi z Narnii, Kaspianie? - pyta Łucja, a sposób, w jaki się jąka jest całkiem zabawny. - Może mógłbyś poślubić ją zamiast Zuzanny!  
  
\- Ja… - zaczyna i nareszcie na ciebie spogląda. - Tak, pochodzi z Narnii. Ale nie jestem pewien, czy małżeństwo jest możliwe.  
  
\- Nonsens! - woła Zuzanna. - Możesz poślubić kogo tylko zechcesz, Kaspianie. Jeśli jest to Narnijka bądź Narnijczyk, zaowocowałoby to więzią pomiędzy naszymi królestwami. Nie prosilibyśmy o nic więcej.  
  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, aby ten ktoś chciał za mnie wyjść - przyznaje Kaspian.  
  
\- Jestem pewien, że nie taka jest prawda - szepczesz, kierując swoje słowa tylko do niego.  
  
On kamienieje na te słowa, powoli odwracając się, aby spojrzeć ci w oczy, a kiedy to robi, ty kiwasz głową.  
  
\- Dziękuję ci, Edmundzie - mówi.  
  
\- Wspaniale - odzywa się Piotr po dziwnej chwili ciszy. - Idź - mówi do Kaspiana. - Oświadcz się. Już zaplanowaliśmy cały ślub i wesele - potrzebujemy tylko dwóch osób, które się pobiorą.  
  
Kaspian powoli kiwa głową, kłaniając się do wszystkich podczas obrotu, po czym wychodzi z komnaty.  
  
Krótko potem idziesz w jego ślady.  
  
  
  
  
  
Znajdujesz go przy grobowcach pod zamkiem, przebiega palcami po napisach na ścianie.  
  
\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - pytasz go, a on podskakuje na dźwięk twojego głosu.  
  
Odwraca się, jego wzrok utkwiony jest w podłodze, a ty obserwujesz wznoszenie się i opadanie jego ramion wraz z każdym oddechem.  
  
\- Bałem się, iż nie chciałbyś już mojego towarzystwa.  
  
\- Oczywiście, że chcę, Kaspianie. Ja… Jesteś jednym z moich najdroższych przyjaciół.  
  
Kaspian uśmiecha się, choć ten uśmiech wydaje się być wymuszony. - Tak jak ty moim - wyszeptuje. - Ale czasem chcę czegoś więcej niż tylko braterstwa. Pragnę cię w sposób, w jaki… sposób, w jaki nie pragnie się przyjaciela.  
  
Twoje serce chce wyrwać się z twojej piersi, rozerwać skórę.  
  
\- Wierzę, że cię kocham, Edmundzie - wyznaje Kaspian i po raz pierwszy spogląda ci w oczy.  
  
Patrzysz na niego przez, jak ci się wydaje, lata. Przełykasz ślinę. Mrugasz.  
  
\- Och, pieprzyć to - mamroczesz i nim Kaspian jest w stanie zareagować, zmniejszasz dystans między wami i przyciągasz go do siebie, przyciskając swoje usta do jego i obejmując go mocno.  
  
Kaspian mruczy coś tylko przez chwilę, nim odwzajemnia pocałunek.  
  
  
  
  
Wychodzisz za niego w lecie, obaj uśmiechacie się tak szeroko, że zaczynają was boleć twarze, a kiedy ceremonia dobiega końca, Zuzanna odnajduje cię jedzącego ciasto.  
  
\- Cieszę się, że to byłeś ty - mówi.  
  
\- Że to ja poślubiłem Kaspiana?  
  
\- Że to ciebie Kaspian wybrał - poprawia cię.  
  
Patrzysz na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Co to znaczy?  
  
\- Widziałam was razem. Nawet nim sam to wiedziałeś, ja to widziałam. Pasujecie do siebie.  
  
\- To dlatego znalazłaś sobie kogoś innego?  
  
\- Nie - mówi. - Ale dlatego dałam losowi wolną rękę.  
  
Uśmiecha się, a potem odwraca się, żeby odejść, ale dotykasz jej ramienia, co zmusza ją do spojrzenia na ciebie.  
  
\- Dziękuję - mówisz cicho. - Za wszystko.  
  
\- Cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwy, Ed. A teraz idź i znajdź swojego męża.  
  
Śmiejąc się robisz to, co ci poleciła.

**Author's Note:**

> Zapraszam do pozostawienia kudosa pod oryginałem, a także tu ;)


End file.
